


Velvet Boxes & Apple Pie

by PerpetualParadise



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualParadise/pseuds/PerpetualParadise
Summary: Regina's been dropping hints for a long time, Emma gives in.





	

This is it, Emma thought, she better fucking say yes. 

She fingered the small velvet box in her jacket pocket. After all the hints Regina dropped Emma knew her fears were completely irrational, still, her doubt lingered. They’d only been going out six months. 

But what Regina wanted, Regina got. A solid month of bridal magazines, engagement movies, and Regina staring at her ring finger and sighing had finally pushed the blonde to this moment.

Emma flicked the box open and inspected the ring. Thanks to a ‘spontaneous’ jewellery run, Emma had known exactly which ring to get her girlfriend. She snapped the box shut and leaned back in the driver’s seat, zipping up her red leather jacket.

The song on Storybrook’s local radio station changed.

Now or never.

Emma bolted up and out of the bug and slammed her door shut. 

“Honey, I’m home.” She smirked to herself and spun her keys around her index finger. 

Pushing the door open, the smell of apple pie greeted her. It was too bad they’d finished the whipped cream last night. 

“What’s cooking, good looking?” She pushed her girlfriend up against the counter and kissed the brunette’s lower lip. 

The Mayor smiled at Emma’s playfulness. “Pie.”

“Will it be done soon?” Emma asked, sliding her left hand into Regina’s right, keeping her right arm on the counter and her hips pushed against the Mayor’s. 

Regina hummed. “Any minute, dear.”

Emma pulled her soon to be fiancée even closer and guided her right hand passed her jean covered hips and up to her pocket. 

Regina’s eyebrows crinkled.

Then her jaw dropped. 

Emma smirked into her neck and whispered in her ear. “I’m pretty sure the correct response is, ‘Why Sheriff, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?’”

Regina couldn’t even stop the laugh that tumbled out of her as she pushed the Sheriff away. “How long did it take you to come up with that, dear?”

Emma took the red velvet box from her pocket. “Sometime after the second romcom you made me watch, and long before you started sighing at your ring finger.”

Regina sputtered. “You knew!?” 

The Sheriff grinned. “Emma, that was two weeks ago!”

Emma rolled her eyes and held a finger up to the brunette’s mouth. “If my lovely fiancée would be quiet for a moment so we could make this official?”

Regina shut her mouth and grinned.

“Regina Mills,” Emma knelt in front of her and opened the box. “Will you marry me?”

The Mayor pulled Emma up and kissed her, the ring falling to the ground. 

They parted, Emma laughed. “That’s a yes, right?”

Regina picked the ring up and put it on her finger. “Of course!”

The oven timer went off.

Emma immediately went for the over mitts. “Pie time!”

“It’s good to know where your priorities are, Miss Swan.”

“Pie time, Regina!” Emma pouted and opened the oven door, heat blasting her face. “It’s not like we’re getting married right this moment.”

Regina looked down at her ring for a moment, it was exactly the one she’d wanted. Platinum, 3 karat, perfectly cut, diamond clear. She smirked when the blonde stuck a knife into the steaming pie.

“You’d better let me do that.” She pushed her fiancée aside and took the knife. “God only knows why we let you carry a gun around.”

Cutting out a very specific slice she served it onto a plate and handed it to Emma. “Don’t forget the fork, dear. I know you won’t wait for it to cool.”

Emma pecked her on the cheek. “You know me so well!”

She grabbed a fork and dug in, eating right where she stood. 

Regina watched her closely, not that the blonde noticed. “It’s a shame we ate the whipped cream last night.”

Emma paused for a second. Just a second. Half, maybe. “Yeah.”

Regina stepped closer. “Slow down, dear. I wouldn’t want you to -” 

Emma coughed into her hand and put down the plate. “Fuck! Regina what…is…oh.”

She grinned. “A ring, yes.”

Emma was grinning too, rushing around to wash and dry the ring. 

“I got tired of dropping hints.”


End file.
